


Oh Dear, How I fell In Love So Easily

by BumpkinDice



Series: Oneshot Naruto Fouders Era Fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Demon AU, M/M, Modern Era, demon madara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: Look, if Madara was the demon haunting your house, you would crush hard too.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Oneshot Naruto Fouders Era Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094360
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	Oh Dear, How I fell In Love So Easily

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumb little drabble. Sorry. Hope I inspire someone to write something like this. XD
> 
> I'll be trying to post more this year. Especially HashiMada. If you got any thoughts or what you'd like to see written, leave in a comment, can be another ship!
> 
> ALSO: No beta, we die like shinobi.

Hashirama sat on the curb of the road, depressed he had failed once more at convincing the demon haunting his manor to go out with him.    
  
It wasn’t everyday you move into a gorgeous manor that needed love and repair to find an equally gorgeous demon who needed care as well. Madara was rude and skeptical, standoffish. He had a habit of throwing out all Hashirama’s dishware and turning on his tv when he was reading a book. Was overall a menace but Hashirama quite enjoyed it. He found him entertaining company and he said as much to the demon.   
  
“Damn, you’re crazy, you know that?” Madara said, while one clawed hand left starch marks on his wall.   
  
Hashirama wasn't insane! He was lonely and his heart took to the equally lonely demon he knew just wanted to connect with. Why else would Madara take control of his cat and follow him when he went on walks. The demon couldn’t leave the manor grounds with his real body. But you could certainly have a date without leaving it. For instance, a nice picnic under the wisteria tree he had out back would be lovely!    
  
But Madara rejected him and flooded all his sinks in the house. So here sat Hashirama, dejected and wet. Wondering what he should do. None of the stories he read at the library involving heroines with demonic lovers seemed to struggle as much as he did. He had even taken to walking around in just a towel, thinking he could woo Madara with his body. It worked, he realized with how Madara blushed and avoided eye contact, and would take to hiding somewhere else.    
  
But he’d take his revenge, don’t doubt it. Pulling the rug from beneath Hashimama, literally. Which hurt like a son of a bitch. He was bruised, enough to cause concern from Tobirama, confused as to why his older brother seemed to be more clumsy than usual.   
  
But Hashirama was determined, even after grueling hours of work, being a doctor wasn’t a laid back job in the least. He wouldn’t take any breaks if he’s to win Madara hearts.   
  
Speaking of Madara, where was he, Hashirama thought to himself. That’s when he realized he left food in the oven and no doubt the demon would mess with it. He can’t afford another visit from the fire department. Four times in one month was pushing it already.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo/Comment please?


End file.
